Pokemon Brick Bronze special chapter 1
by Novelgamer13
Summary: Bronze, the son of the two most famous archaeologists in Roria decided to travel the region in search of his lost Parents. Follow this young trainer as he battle the sinister, team eclipse, the group that kidnapped his parents. With his new-found friends and his battle-ready Pokemon, they would stop at nothing to foil the evil organization's plans.


**CHAPTER 1: BRAND NEW DAY**

*Ring, ring, ring*

"Uh…what's that sound?"

*Ring, ring, ring*

"C'mon! Please stop!"

It was 7am in the morning. Bronze, an ordinary boy, tried to grab his annoying alarm clock, as it shook his side-table. After numerous tries, he finally succeeded in grabbing the bothersome clock.

Instead of fixing it and settling it down, he threw the clock outside his window. A loud shattering was heard but couldn't wake Bronze up. Not caring for his newly broken window, he drifted to his slumber.

.

Bronze soundly slept. He was dreaming of the adventures he heard from his friend, Brick. The infamous fight of groudon and kyogre, the fall of team rocket, the battle between xerneas and yveltal, the guild hideout were some of the stories his friend would talk about. In the stories, he would see a pattern, all of the claimed heroes were pokedex holders and one of them was his cousin, Platinum Berlitz. All was well until he felt a shot in his head. He woke up.

"AAAAH!" Bronze shouted. "What was that?" He felt the pain again. He turned to see his attacker.

"Fletch! What was that for?" His attacker turned out to be his fletchling, Fletch. The tiny robin Pokémon flew towards the calendar, picked up a note stuck into it, and then returned to her trainer.

"What's this?"

Fletch suddenly pecks bronze

"Okay! Okay! I'll read it, sheesh!" Bronze finally reads the note it says:

December 11, 2017,

8am, the professor's lab

YOU CAN NOW FINALLY GET YOUR

OWN STARTER POKEMON!

"Damn, I almost had forgotten it. Thanks, Fletch for reminding me." Bronze thanked as Fletch chirped back as a "You're welcome" sign.

"Well then, let's go! Audino! We're going now!" Bronze shouted to Audino, the caretaker of the house.

Bronze ran to the door and went outside. Mitis town was so peaceful. The sky is so covered with clouds, but not too much. Bronze could hear chirping of pidgeys in the distance, and little kids trying to find them.

"Hey Bronze! Are you going or not?" Brick greeted his friend.

"Of course, why would I not?"

Well, let's start with the fact that you forget this special event"

"Hmph! How could you say that?"

"With that" Brick pointed to the smashed alarm clock right outside Bronze's house. "If you threw your alarm clock, then you still want to sleep, which means you forgot this event. It's simple. "

"Um…..You're still good at deciphering things"

"You could pick up that ability with a friend like you. By the way, you're parents are here."

"As if. It was almost 2 years since I last saw them Brick. I kind of lost hope okay?"

"Go ahead, don't believe me. But if you do, go the archaeologist's site. I'll be waiting for you in the lab."

"Okay fine, I'll go to the site to prove you're lying"

"That's okay. Go ahead, I won't stop you." Brick said as he walked towards the lab"

"Let's just check it, right Fletch!"

The bird Pokémon nodded.

Bronze walked towards the side where he saw two figures waving at him, the figure in the right, looks rather like a man while on the left looks rather like a woman. The figures became clearer and clearer until their face is shown. Instantly, Bronze shouted.

" MOM! DAD! YOU'RE HERE!" Bronze said as he ran and hugged his parents. "Why are you here?"

"For your special event sweetie" Maria Berlitz, Bronze's mother, said.

"Really?!"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss a day like this, kiddo." John Berlitz, father of Bronze, said.

"Aw, thanks dad!"

"C'mon, let's get your first starter pokemon" John Berlitz invited.

Bronze followed his parents as they walked towards the town's lab. They were surprised when they were greeted by Professor Cypress as they walked in.

"Prof, sorry we're late" John said.

"It's all right, Brick here already picked his starter." Said the professor

"Well then, who was it?" Bronze asked

"Eevee" Brick answered

"Bronze, come here!" the professor called out, he was on another room.

"Coming!" Bronze shouted back.

Bronze went to the room where his parents and prof. Cypress were.

"Okay, Bronze. Choose your starter from one of these different breeds!"

Professor Cypress then showed Bronze a cabinet with 21 pokeballs in it and in each ball, were labels of the pokemon inside. Bronze read each one of them.

"CHARMANDER-BULBASAUR-SQUIRTLE"

"CYNDAQUIL-CHIKORITA-TOTODILE"

"TORCHIC-TREECKO-MUDKIP"

"CHIMCHAR-TURTWIG-PIPLUP"

"TEPIG-SNIVY-OSHAWOTT"

"FENEKIN-CHESPIN-FROAKIE"

"LITTEN-ROWLET-POPPLIO"

"So Bronze, who did you pick?" John Berlitz asked

"Well dad, I'll pick this guy right here!"


End file.
